Just Happened
by gleekfreak32101
Summary: this is multichapter some chapters M anyway rachel is dating puck and finn is daiting quinn ... rachel and finn hate each other so quinn and puck plan to get themfriend AGAIN ...
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

SUMMARY: Rachel is dating puck and finn is daiting Quinn ... finn and Rachel hate each other but what happens when the two get locked in a closet together ...

Just happened ... Chapter 1

Rachel walks into school and heads to her locker to see puck waiting for her.

Puck: hey bbe *leans down and kisses lips while holding waist he pushes her againg the locker and it turns into to a hot make out session*

Quinn: please can you stop EATING my best friend *she pulls them apart*

Puck: cock blocker

They all start walking to lesson when they get their Quinn runs to finn and straddles his lap theystart making out

Puck : if im not getting any then neither are you

Finn; why would you want to get any with man hands any way

Rachel: oh shut u lanky twat

Puck; guys stop why do you too always argue cant you just be friends

Quinn : yeah i mean come on we used to all be best friends

Rachel: yeah well if he didn't try and get off with my mum i would have had to smash that plate round his head

Finn: shame are u sure she is ur mum i mean she it HOT and you are NOT

Rachel runs out crying

Puck: wtf man *runs after her*

Quinn why did you do that

Finn; what its her own fault

Quinn: whatever *gose to find Rachel*

Quinn finds puck outside the girls locker

Puck; we need to sort them to out

Quinn: i have an idea

Puck; oh yh what is it

Quinn: bring Rachel round to mine tonight

Puck: why

Quinn: we r gunna lock them in a closet together until they agree to be friends

Puck: perfect cya later

After school puck and Rachel knock on quinns door

Quinn: hey guys come in

Rachel: thanks for inviting us but why are we here

Quinn: thought we could hang hey will u do me a favour and get the dvds out of my closet

Rachel: ermmm okay

Rachel goes into closet to get dvds when suddenly the closet door shuts and puck and Quinn look then run out the house

Rachel hers something

Finn: Quinn babe is that you can i take my blind fold off now

He say while grabbing her and pinning her up against that wall he leans in to kiss her thinking its Quinn

Rachel: *screams* finn get off me it me Rachel

Finn: *rips blind fold off* what the fuck are you doing here

Rachel; Quinn and puck locked me in here

Rachel phone rings

Rachel: hello

Quinn: you aint coming out till u 2 make friends

Quinn hangs up

Finn: what

Rachel : oh shut up

Finn: btw hows ur mum *winks*

Rachel slaps finn but he grabs her hand before she dose and pushes her against the wall

Rachel *heart speads up* wwhat ar are you doing

Finn: why so nervous

Rachel: let me go

finn leans so there lips are inches apart

finn: don't u like being this close

Rachel: u have a girlfriend and i have a boyfriend

Fnn: who said i was gunna kiss you *smirks*

Rachel oh *souding disappointed*

Finn: whats wrong did you want me to kiss you

Rachel : what ermm no can u move please t to warm

Finn: yh u do look pretty hot *not moving at all while his eyes travel up and down her body*

Rachel : thought you said i wasn't *smirking*

Finn: oh trust me your hot and your legs just scream fuck me

Rachel graps his neck and starts making out with him

REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTER ITS MY FIRST TRY TELL ME HOW I DID DO YOU LIKE IT !


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

SUMMARY: Rachel is dating puck and finn is daiting Quinn ... finn and Rachel hate each other but what happens when the two get locked in a closet together ...

Chater 2... just happened

Rachel and finn were making out for 5 minutes until she relised what she was doing shethe pulled away and slapped finn across the face. "what the fuck" finn said while raising a hand to his cheek

"we kissed" rachel stuttered while a couple tears fell down her face "yes yes we did and i wouldnt mind carrying on" he said leaning looked into his big brown eyes and they were centimeter away from kissing until they heard the front door open. rachel quickly pushed finn away from her turned towards the closet door.

are you two friends yet" quinn called. rachel looked at finn. "well our we" asked rachel. "yes we are" finn said "we need to talk about this" finn wispered to rachel. "there is nothing to talk about" she replied. "rachel.." suddenly the door open. " hey bbe"puckseadi while grabbign rachels waiste and pulling her in for a long passionate kiss.

finn was watching and some strange feeling started in the pit of his stomach he felt angry and upset in one *oh no im not jelouse i cant be i love quinn right?" finn fought to him self. he told the he would be right back he then began to walk to thetoilets hwile in there he wrote a note which he was going to give to rachel. finn was removed from his thoguhts when he heard quinn say " so how do we know you two are acctually friends we want proof... hmm...hug her" finn replied " what why ... why cant you just take our word for it. "just hug her"demanded quinn. "fine.. rachel" fnn asked

rachel walked over to him and they hugged he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. finn slipped the note in her back pocket and she gave him a questioning look he wispered "just read it please". rachel nodded then removed herself from finn

"well i best get going my dads want me home early so i shall text you ALL later bye" she then hugged finn and kissed his cheek. then hugged quinn good bye and took pucks hand. " cya dudes" puck fist bumped finn and kissed quinns cheek.

when rachel arrived home she kissed puck good bye and went straight to her room. rembering the note in her back pocket she took it out.

**_rachel,_**

**_i dont know why but when u kissed puck i wanted to hit him please text me i need to sort my feelings out because i think im really starting to like you._**

**_i hope we can put every thing thats happened in the past behinds us and move on from here. _**

**_that kiss felt different from quinns t felt like it was meant to be like our lips fit perfectly and im glad we did it becuase i thought i loved quinn until that happened. im not saying i love you i dont really know what i feel to be honest ive never felt like this and now all i want to do is kiss you senseless please text me so we can sort this out_**

**_yours truely_**

**_finn 3 XOXO_**

Rachel didnt notice the tears falling from her face till they landed on the paper. _what am going to do i love puck i do... well i did this is too confusing ive never felt this frustraighted before but all i want is to feel finns soft tender lips on mine..._ rachelwas deep in thought until she finally feel into a peaceful sleep

the end of chapter 2

**so what did you think please reveiw tell me what you hope to happen xx**

**love finchel ... and cory monteith iam in love with him !**


	3. Chapter 3

rachel woke up the next morning and all events that happened the previous day had come rushing back, she decided to push it all to the back of her head and beging getting ready for school. Today she decided to go for a sexy look so she grabbed her jean black shorts mathced with a white vest top and a push up bra which made her boobs look bigger than normal.

As she was brushing her teeth her phone beeped showing that rachel had recived a message thinking it was puck telling her he was outside waiting for her she picked up her phone and the message was not from puck but from finn, with shaking hands she opened the SMS.

**Rachel meet me today at lunch we need to talk.**

**Finn 3 XOXO**

Looking at the message rachel struggled in what to reply, suddenly she heard pucks truck beeping outside and decided to leave the message for now, running down stair and out the door rachel was supprisingly excited for school today.

Opening pucks truck doors she jumped in and noticed puck giving her one of his sexy smirks. "can i help you" teased rachel, smirking puck leanding forward and gave her a quick kiss "have i ever told how sexy i think you are?" asked puck. A giggleing rachel told him to shush and get driving.

when they arrived to school rachel and puck walked in the building hand in hand like every normal morning, except to rachel this wasnt a normal in fact it was completely different because they boy holding her hand wasnt the boy she had been thinking about all night and morning part of rachel felt guilty and the other part was nervous in case she saw finn.

As puck and rachel aproached thier lockers puck leaned in to give rachel a kiss, opening her mouth rachel deepened the kiss and letting thiers tounges glide over each other. Opening her eyes she saw finn across the hallway staring straight at her with a heart broken expression feeling bad she pulled away from puck telling him she'll see him at lunch. rachel proceeded to open her locker and grab her books when suddenly a hand grabbed her a dragged her into the choir room.

"Finn" yelled rachel "what do you think your doing" questioned rachel. "i dont know ok i just i cant help thinking of you, you've been on my mind all night i couldnt even kiss quinn this morning without wishing she had brown eyes and hair rachel i think im in l-" interuppted by rachels lips finn gently pushed rachel against the wall picking her up whilst she wrapped her legs around his torso.

SLAM rachel jumpedaway from finn with fear in her eyes "who was that" panicked rachel "i dont know" replied finn...


End file.
